Passed away
Pass away or passed away are euphemisms for death. 喜羊羊與灰太狼之羊年喜羊羊 Transformers 4 Age of Extinction New Image Reveal Suggests Fate of Decepticons Team Members - DEBUNKED! UPDATE: This has been debunked as a spoof by Tunakan. Thanks to Planet Iacon Facebook who have shared what appears to reveal details about Transformers: Age of Extinction characters who are no longer with the Universe. The image shows a matrix of characters who are marked as UNKNOWN (location), SLAIN and APPREHENDED. The list of 9 Transformers includes reveals their status based on the above markings. It is believed this could be Decepticons Overlord's bounty list, but this is confirmed the great earthshake K.S.I Factory and transform into a Mount Voldrak Decepticons . NOTE: The while the source of the information is unknown, it could contain possible spoilers. Proceed at your own risk to read the list below. In Smurfs: The Lost Village, Smurfette sacrifices herself to save her fellow Smurfs and the Smurfettes of Smurfy Grove from Gargamel, causing her to revert back into a lump of blue clay. It wasn't until Smurfette was brought back to Smurf Village where every Smurf came together to honor her where the power of love brought her replacement of a lump of blue clay. (She was re-created by the King of the Gods Zeus, from the a ancient of dark blue clay, after decide to choose a lump of blue clay to take Mount of Olympians, using her to control the water on her hands as training skills and new moves by her uncle,) and bring her back to life. As Hercules reboot: Annie (Formerly of Smurfette) being damage of her left eye being blind and clots on her left side, and being a Smurfling, and trying to save her brother last night, on ultimately defeated by the two lackely Pain and Panic, got away her tears turned to sobs sacrifices herself just as hear of her mother take her to hospital (medic/heal) but it's too late Zeus and the other gods discover the kidnapping. It wasn't until Annie was send to Smurfs Village; where every Smurf came together to honor her where the power of love to change her named to Smurfette (Formerly of Annie) an brought her back to life by Zeus until to great hero like her brother Hercules and she watched her brother when ever he when. Nat Faxon 蓝妹妹眼睁睁看着同伴被格格巫抓走，只因自己不是真正的蓝精灵 Crash and Death Vilgax (Gwen 10) Mandark (Dexter's Laboratory) Kay-Loo (Flexes Its Muscles) The Overlord† Malthael† APPREHENDED Nobita Nobi Captain K'nuckles Scar (Lion King)† Malicia† Bart Simpsons (Bart the Hero) Miley Cyrus (Mad Cartoon Network) Brick (Bubble boy)† Butch (Bubble boy)† Mutant Dogs Ivan Vanko (film) Zach Varmitech Taotie The Tri† Joshua Joyce† second Titans Dick (Powerpuff Girls)† Kevin Levin (Grudge Match)† Mask Dog (Son of the Mask)† Monster Face (Nick jr Face Balloon Trick) Lockdown (Transformers Rise of the dark spark) Mortimer Mouse Mouse (Goliath II) Cash Murray† J.T.† Buzz† Delete† Auto Mojo Jojo Saffi† Dolores Umbridge Lythos Hydros Pyros Stratos Cyclops Benjamin Krupp A pterodactyl, an octopus, a creature with one horn and arms ending in pincers, a scaly giant with a single eye in its chest, and a large pink monster with bug eyes and octopus tentacles. Bubbles zigzags near the ground, avoiding fists, feet, and claws, and flies straight toward the mouth of this last beast. (From BubbleVicious) Mythical Creatures SLAIN Bruticus (WFC) Devastator Megatronus Walking Dead Dee Dee (Dee Dee and the Man)† Bubble (BubbleVicious)† Chowder (Paint the Town)† Flame Princess (Hot to touch)† Ed (Little Ed Blue)† Eris (to Eris Human) Garnet (Ocean Gem)† Amethyst (Ocean Gem)† Pearl (Ocean Gem)† Boris (Jon Comedian VGCP)† Doris (Jon Comedian VGCP)† Rosie (Jon Comedian VGCP)† Steve (Minecraft)† Shadow (Sonic the Hedgehog) Ms Simian (The Amazing World Of Gumball) Miss Martian (Jon Comedian VGCP/David young) Pete the Pteranodon (Bart the Hero) Homer Simpsons (Bart the Hero) Maggie Simpsons (Bart the Hero) Marge Simpsons (Bart the Hero) Lisa Simpsons (Bart the Hero) MICHELLEE SNERZ GLUNTZ MCWINKLE BOSS Uran (Astro Boy ep 30 Uran's twins 1980 TV series) King James K.S.I (Transformers 4) Mordu Sergent (Scooby doo MI)† Baylor Hotner (Scooby doo MI)† Daphine Blake (Scooby doo MI)† GOLB† Mutant monsters Dennis the rabbit† Gahri Two headed Decepticons† Megalodon (Deep Blue Sea) Makuta (2015)† Deathstorke Toffee Finis Everglot Maudeline Everglot Gillman Scavenger Mixmaster Long Haul Rampage Overload HighTower Scrap Metal Ganon/Monstro Belly E.B. CRONY 3 FARMER'S WIFE GUARD 2 SHVIZELTON COP 1Category:Lists Category:Villain Category:Heroes Category:Mutants Category:Transcript Category:Cured Mutants